Sleepy Girl Eighteen
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After continuing his training with Roshi; Krillin has learned one of his oldest and most interesting techniques. With just his wife around to help him practice it; what funny...and amazing things will happen when Krillin uses the "sleepy boy" technique on a girl?... (Eighteen Hypnosis one shot) Requested by Anon.


**A/N: This is a request from, "mrdbznarutofan" I really hope you enjoy how it turned out! Not many requests left until they are gone for a while!**

It was another calm day at Kame House. Master Roshi was outside reading his magazines, Yamcha and Tien were training on the beach…the only two people inside were the resident couple…Krillin and Eighteen.

His training with Master Roshi having never ceased since his childhood, Krillin was now trying to master an certain old technique his master had taught him…the legendary "sleepy boy" technique! And who better to test it on, than his beautiful wife, Eighteen.

"Now stay still, babe and watch my hands…" The bald man tried to keep his rather bored wife's attention on him.

"Do you really have to waste my time with this?" The blonde woman groaned, her eyes locking onto his as he slowly began moving his hands around in a weird pattern, his small eyes beginning to glow bright orange.

"Trust me, babe!" Doing his best to keep his hands moving like they were supposed to, Krillin wondered if this truly was worth the effort… "It's called the "Sleepy Boy Technique…" He said in between chants. "Master Roshi used this technique out on Goku back in the day."

"Really? On Goku, huh?" Eighteen seemed to perk up a little at this interesting piece of information. "So…did it work?" She glanced up at her husband, rather intrigued.

"Work? Oh, hell no! Not on Goku!" Krillin laughed, messing up the chants a little bit as he did.

Sighing, Eighteen lied back down, her interest in the defective technique fading quickly. "So if it didn't work on Goku when he was a kid…Why on Earth do you want to see if it works on me now?..." The blonde raised an eyebrow at her husband, the man sweat dropping at her suspicious look.

"Oh, just trying to learn new things, ya know?" The marital artist said between movements, thankfully his wife seemed to believe him, her gaze returning to its original tired look.

Five minutes passed where nothing seemed to happen. Krillin just kept moving his hands about…all the while Eighteen just kept on watching, her grey orbs getting progressively more and more annoyed the longer this little joke of his went on. "Okay…" Krillin murmured between chants. "When I snap my fingers you will do anything I say without question…"

Raising an annoyed eyebrow at her man's words, the blonde had grown too tired of this charade to keep it going. _Okay, that's enough of this!_ Getting ready to stand up and break that stupid waste of time, Eighteen suddenly felt like a thunderbolt had shot through her!

"What the hell is going—" Her mind going as blank as her eyes were becoming, Eighteen stood straight up, her body going completely still before her grinning husband.

"Well that took long enough!" Rubbing the back of his head, the bald couldn't help thinking the technique had worked just at the last second.

"If it had taken any longer, I think she would have broken my hands!" Krillin chuckled as he got up from the couch, standing right in front of his wife.

Looking around her, you wouldn't think she was anything more than a rather intricate mannequin. Her face now even more emotionless than ever, Eighteen looked as if she had been frozen in Dr. Gero's capsule again.

"Okay, then…" Scratching his shiny cranium, the man knew it was now or never to get going. "I guess I better start out small…you never know what kind of things could happen with a woman like Eighteen doing anything she's told!"

Suddenly Eighteen seemed to snap back to consciousness again, her grey eyes returning to their normal size, she immediately looked over to her husband before giving him a rather triumphant smirk "See? I told you that was pointless." She said before walking off towards the kitchen, completely ignoring Krillin's dumbfounded gaze.

"Hmmm…" Watching his wife move away from him, Krillin had a thought. _Maybe it's one of those passive techniques?_ Holding up his hand, he snapped his fingers. 'Snap!'

Suddenly stopping in place, Eighteen seemed as if she had been frozen once more, her body awaiting a command. Krillin just watched as she stood there, completely still for several seconds before going back to what she was doing as if nothing had ever happened.

 _So, that's how it works…_ The bald man thought. _I guess I only have a small amount of time to make her do something before I have to snap again…_ Thinking for a few moments, Krillin came to realize that he had no idea what he wanted his wife to do. "Man…you'd think I'd have at least something I wanted her to do now that she's under my control…" He stood there pondering for a couple minutes while Eighteen got a soda out from the fridge, her delicate fingers moving to open the can. "Hey, babe." The blonde woman looked back over at her man. "Do you want a—"

"Aha! I got it!" Snapping his fingers, Krillin gave the android her first command. "Eighteen, I want you to…dance!" Snapping his fingers once more, his orders were soon carried out, the results being much different than he had expected.

Dropping her soda on the ground, and her arms forming inti ninety degree angles, Eighteen was soon lurching forward slightly, before moving back up; her arms moving just as slowly, it soon became clear exactly what dance she was performing.

"Robot, huh? Heheheheh! Go figure!" The bald fighter laughed, his wife now lurching across the room as her head slowly turned from side to side.

"Honestly, babe, I expected something much sexier out of you than that!" Krillin laughed, the woman's motions making him laugh so much his stomach was starting to hurt.

After watching her move around like that for a couple minutes, Krillin had finally had enough. "Okay, okay…you can stop now." 'Snap!' With that one loud noise, she stopped in her tracks; her body going right back to doing what she had been before the command had been given.

"Why the hell is this soda on the floor?..." Eighteen wondered as she grabbed a towel and started cleaning it up; her actions of the greatest interest to the fighter.

"Hmmm…" Krillin held his chin. _So she really doesn't know what she's doing when I snap my fingers…oh this is going to be good…_

Okay, babe…" The man smirked at her. "I want you to call me all those awesome names I told you to call me, but you wouldn't because you called them "lame"

Turning to face him, Eighteen looked at him like he was some sort of space alien. "And why would I do that?" She asked. The woman would have laughed if his request wasn't so stupid.

Staring right at the blonde woman, Krillin bopped himself on the side of the head as he remembered a rather important detail. "Oh, right…" 'Snap!'

"Wait? What are you?" Eighteen began, only to have her sentence cut short as she did as she was told. "You're my man cake." She droned like some sort of robot before returning to normal, now giving her husband a scowl. "Well? Are you going to answer me or what?" She demanded.

Raising one eyebrow at her rather lack luster performance, Krillin rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not really feeling it, babe…" He grinned. "How about you call me those names, in the sexiest way you can?" 'Snap!'

Eighteen's scowl suddenly disappeared; her right hand moving up to her angelic face, Eighteen brushed some stray blonde strands of hair out of her eyes as she spoke. "Krillin…" Her breathy voice made his blood boil. "You're such a hunk master…" Letting those last few strands of hair go, they fell back into her eyes, her beautiful grey eyes…

Steam shooting out of Krillin's ears, the little martial artist wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. "Man! And to think I need to hypnotize you to make you say such cool things…" Krillin shook his head. "Some people just don't know style." Looking back up at his woman as he got down from the table he snapped his fingers. "Right, babe?" 'Snap!'

"No one knows style like you, my sex commando…" She giggled, her hair falling back into her face as her large breasts shook in her shirt.

The command done with, Eighteen's scowl returned it full, crossing her arms over her chest, she went to walk away. "Whatever…" She groaned, it was obvious the man had no intention of being mature today…

His mischievous streak growing ever wider, Krillin sauntered up to his wife, cutting off her exit; a smile stretched right across his face. "Hey, babe…" He grinned. "You wouldn't happen to be going commando yourself today, would you?..." _No way she is with how much those things are moving around!_

Hearing her husband's perverted question, Eighteen just rolled her eyes at him before moving her hand out to push past him. "What's it to you? It's not like you should be expecting to get anything from me today with the way you've been acting…" Her hand now touching his chest, Krillin felt her begin to shove him out of the way when he snapped his fingers.

"Babe, why don't you tell me why you're not wearing a bra today?" He grinned, his hand moving up to her face. 'Snap!'

Her hand moving away from his body, Eighteen reached up and cupped her large breasts in her hands, her fingers sinking into the firm globes as she blushed. "Well…" The blonde android looked him dead in the eye. "I was going to, but then I remembered what happens every time I wear one…you just rip it off of me…"

"Oh...man…" A trail of drool leaking out of his mouth, Krillin was about to help his wife handle her baggage when suddenly the front door slammed open, a parade of people filing in through it.

"Oh, hey, Eighteen! Krillin!" Tien waved, walking into the kitchen after Master Roshi, the two of them getting several beers out of the fridge.

"Out of my way…" Eighteen sighed, the blonde woman pushed past Krillin as she crossed the room, picking up her cell phone from her charger.

"Oh, darn it!" Yamcha smirked, his large form jogging in the door after his training partner. "And here I thought there'd be a view in here!" He chuckled at the memory of the last time he'd walked in on Krillin and Eighteen alone. That had been the last time the blonde had worn a bikini around Kame House…what an event that had been…

Not wanting his wife to leave just yet, Krillin held up his hand once more. "Babe, please don't leave." He requested nicely. 'Snap!'

Little did Krillin know though, the sleepy boy technique had a very limited time span that it remained in full control over a person during a command. After a while they would regain control of their mind…even if their body took longer to recover…

 _What?! What the hell am I doing?_ Eighteen mentally snarled as she looked around the room. Her body now completely straight, she wondered why she kept calling her husband such stupid names.

"Hey, guys!" Krillin waved back, as he walked over to greet his friends, content that his wife truly wouldn't leave the room for at least a couple minutes, even if she could walk around in the meantime.

"Stay right there, babe!" Krillin snapped his fingers as he left her, the annoyed woman at once replying to him.

"You got it, Jack…Hammer…" Her words lifting the eyebrows of everyone in the room, Tien leaned down to whisper to Krillin.

"Hey, man, is your wife okay? She seems to be acting a bit weird." His third eye moving back over to the giggling blonde as he spoke, Tien hoped there was nothing overly wrong with her…not that her more playful attitude wasn't nice and all…

"No, no…She's fine, Tien!" Krillin grinned, taking a bottle of beer; he started messing with the cap, the top getting stuck in just the right way to cause him trouble. "Ergh! Why won't this top come off?!"

His mind not where it should have been at this crucial moment, Krillin could do nothing to stop him as Yamcha unwittingly gave his wife her next command.

"I'd rather Eighteen take her top off…" His lowered voice uttering the command, Yamcha snapped his fingers, the order going straight to the blonde woman…

 _Why that perverted little…I'll teach him a lesson for wanting me to take my top off…_ The woman growled as she heard Yamcha's words, the fact that it was a command not ringing the alarm bells in her mind yet.

Her eyes suddenly growing wide, Eighteen mentally gasped in horror as she felt her hands responding to Yamcha's request. _Ahhh! What am I doing? My hands…_ Those grey orbs of hers looking down as her fingers clutched the bottom of her shirt, there was nothing she could do to keep from following Yamcha's wish to the letter!

"Hey, Krillin, what is your wife doing?" Tien gave the blonde a puzzled look as she slowly started to lift her shirt up, her flat belly soon becoming exposed to the four men.

"Agh!" Realizing what was going on, Krillin went to stop his woman from showing his friends everything, but it was too late!

Yamcha's eyes growing wide with joy, Master Roshi couldn't help letting out the cat call of the century at what they say next.

 _Oh…no…_ Her body completely beyond her control, Eighteen blushed the darkest she could ever blush, her arms pulling the black and white piece of fabric up and over her head, the blonde's huge double E cup boobies bounced out into the open air, their hard pink tips standing out and proud against her milky white melons.

"Ohh! Yeah! Babah! Show me those big jugs!" Roshi cried out in joy as he watched Eighteen's prized assets bounce out of her shirt, those huge boobs that he had been trying to get a look at for so long at last within his sight!

"Agh! Eighteen!" Krillin yelled as he rushed over to his wife, trying his best to pull her shirt back over her, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get her arms to move down from where they were above her head, currently showing off her bouncy globes in full. _Fuck! I should have known something like this would happen with these guys around!_

 _AHH! NO! Those fucking perverts!_ Eighteen was mortified beyond belief! Her large breasts out for them all to enjoy, there was nothing she could do as three men besides her husband enjoyed looking at what only he was supposed to see.

Moving his eyes away from Eighteen's fantastic knockers, Yamcha only had kind words for his good old friend. "Aw, calm down, Krillin!" He laughed. "They're just boobs! Although I will admit I am so jealous of the pair you married!"

Turning around to yell at his friend, Krillin tried to get some sort of help to cover his suddenly exhibitionist wife. "Yamcha! Would you shut up and help me?" He shouted as he continued to try and cover up his wife's assets, Roshi now on the verge of losing all the blood in his ancient body staring at the topless blonde bombshell.

"You know what you need?" Yamcha smirked, his fingers suddenly snapping together. "You need a nice lap dance! Eighteen!" He brought his smirk over to face the melon smuggling woman. "Why don't you give our good buddy Krillin here a lap dance?"

 _Ah! You fucking son of a bitch! I'll get you for this!_ Her body moving on its own, Eighteen suddenly picked up her husband and threw him into a chair, his eyes immediately moving up to look at her as her double Es bounced around above him, those wondrous globes of female flesh jiggling around just for him.

"Uhh…babe?" Krillin questioned. His ego somewhat hurt by being manhandled by his wife, he could do little, but sit back and enjoy the show the woman he loved was giving him…

She started slow at first, her arms moving before the rest of her, Eighteen smiled lustfully down at her man, even as her mind shot energy blasts into the growing bulge in his pants. _Kami! Damnit! I am not a stripper!_ She mentally screamed, but her thoughts didn't matter right now…right now all that mattered was the show she was putting on for her husband. Her arms now swaying above her head, the true size and splendor of Eighteen's bouncy melons was put on display! The blonde's huge boobies bouncing against each other as she moved to the beat of an unknown song.

"Oh…man…" Yamcha groaned from the sidelines. "What I'd give to bed a woman like that…" His words making Krillin's and Eighteen's skin crawl, the two breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't snap his fingers for once.

Getting back to the lap dance he was receiving, Krillin sank back in his chair, his hands moving up to his favorite spots in the world, he cupped Eighteen's wobbling globes, her soft, pearly breasts easily giving way as he groped them, her firm peaks never once disappointing him. _Glad to see these still go stiff when she's hypnotized!_ Krillin chuckled as his fingers pinched her hardening nipples, his wife's firm breasts being molded in his hands like bread dough.

 _Oh, my Kami!_ Eighteen screamed in her head. _I'm topless in front of your friends! Don't tell me you're THAT distracted with my body to not care!_ Her indignation going unnoticed, the show went on, the three bystanders wishing they could be reborn as Krillin.

 _Never thought I'd ever think that!_ Yamcha chuckled at the thought.

His fun with her incredible rack not going unnoticed by the bleeding audience, their eyes soon lowered as the android began the next phase of her lap dance.

Eighteen's hips rocking back and forth to the mysterious beat in her head, the blonde vixen slowly began undoing her jeans, the tight, blue fabric sliding down her legs, it wouldn't be long until her bare pussy was exposed to the men as well!

"Eighteen! What are you?!" Gasping in fear, the last thing Krillin wanted was to have his friends see his wife's most private place! Seeing her boobs were one thing, he'd seen Bulma's all the time growing up, but her soft mound was another thing entirely! That part of Eighteen was for him and him alone…

 _AHHHH! Krillin, I'll kill you for this!_ Her face a bright red, Eighteen was just about to show off her womanhood to everyone present when suddenly the front door was kicked in.

'Snap!' "Stop right there, you pervert!" The sound of a command, albeit a rather high pitched one stopped Eighteen in her tracks; a collective sigh coming from every man in the room, although Krillin's was the only one sighing with relief…

"I knew I'd find you here! You bastard!" Bulma yelled, the bluennette stalking up to Yamcha as he got up out of his seat, the poor man being forced into the corner of the living room by the angry woman.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey! Cool it, Bulma!" The fighter raised his hands up defensively, trying his best to ward off the smoldering female. "What's the matter? I haven't seen you in a while? How's Trunks?"

'Smack!' Her hand whipping across the man's scarred cheek, Bulma never skipped a beat as she berated the target of her fury. "Don't you ask me about my son! Not after what you did! Don't think I'm going to let you get away with selling my panties on the—"

"Seriously, Bulma!" Master Roshi interjected; the lecherous old man wisely keeping himself out of the woman's swatting range as she turned her fiery blue orbs to him. "Would you please calm down for just a moment?" He asked. "Hey, why don't you have a lap dance from Eighteen? She's really been giving us quite the show today!"

Her cerulean eyes moving from the old man, to the topless blonde, then back to the old man again, Bulma just flipped him the bird before returning to attacking the cowering fighter.

Sitting himself down on the floor, Roshi snapped his fingers in sadness. "Damn! I would love to see them go at it…" 'Snap!'

 _What the!?_ Her body suddenly stopping all movements, Eighteen turned toward the bluennette.

"Wait! Eighteen! You're pants—" Trying in vain to keep her from moving, Krillin had to watch as his wife's jeans fell down her curvy thighs, her bare pink slit now stepping out into the open air to join her bouncy breasts.

"YAHOO!" Blood spurting out of his nose like a double barreled shotgun, Roshi passed out on the ground, the results of his command going on without him.

"Huh?" Looking over to her right, Bulma had little time to react as the naked woman moved towards her. "Eighteen? Why are you nake—Oohmph!" The blonde's pink lips crashing into her red ones, Bulma let out a muffled moan as the android's strong hands started roaming over her form.

"Oh…man…" Groaning as his shorts grew tight around his cock, Yamcha stared along with Krillin and Tien while Eighteen started grabbing the bluennette through her dress. The thin red silk doing little to protect her supple body from the blonde's hungry hands, it didn't take long until the straps of Bulma's red dress were pulled down, her own pair of bouncy double Ds popping out into the cool air to mash against their bigger friends; the women's huge pale boobies squishing and jiggling against each other.

 _AHHHHHH!_ Screaming at the top of their mental lungs Eighteen picked Bulma up, the bluennette's eyes as large as dragon balls as she was carried into the back room, the door locking behind them.

Staring at the door for several moments, Krillin and Tien looked at each other, neither one knowing what to do…

'Snap!' The sudden noise regaining both men's attention, they all stared in the direction the sound had come from.

The sound of something heavy being dropped on a bed radiating through the walls, the door to the back bedroom suddenly slammed open, an angry blonde woman clad in a red dress stomping out of it. "Krillin…" Eighteen smirked, the blonde woman's grey eyes just as blank as usual. She was obviously still following a command, but who's?

Standing resolute behind the deadly looking blonde, Bulma smirked as she wrapped her nude body in a blanket. "Did you guys seriously think I wouldn't notice Roshi's old sleepy boy technique?" Bulma chuckled, her hands clutching the blanket to her naked curves.

"Wait! Bulma! Eighteen! Please!" The men screamed, their fun now over, it was time the ladies had their turn at some exposed flesh.

Her smirk broadening until it covered her entire face, Bulma stood and watched as Eighteen stripped the men of their clothes. _Now, that's what I call a technique…_

Glancing back at the grinning bluennette, the blonde smirked at her friend. _Thanks for the dress, Bulma!_ Eighteen mentally thanked the other woman. _It's about time someone had a good command to give me!_

Her hands moving like lightning, it wasn't long before there were scraps of orange clothing scattered throughout the house.

Looking up at his wife, Krillin gave her a guilty smile as the technique wore off, her eyes returning to normal. "So?" Krillin panted as he gazed up at the smirking woman as she took of Bulma's dress, the red cloth soon being tossed back to the bluennette. "Wanna try out another move?"

 **A/N: There you go! I was a little apprehensive about this one at first only because I had never tried one like it before. I'm pretty happy with it. Please let me know what you think of this old technique used on a sexier target in a REVIEW!**


End file.
